The Hilarious Adventures of Ruki and Izumi
by Kamehameha
Summary: Ruki and Izumi are rivals, constantly competing with each other. If Takato and Takuya take them both on vacation, what will become of them? Isanity Ensured! Rukato and Takumi Itsumademo! ..::Co-Written By KarikaGatocalu::..


**The Hilarious Adventures of Ruki and Izumi: The Newly Revised Version  
By Kamehameha and Karika**

"We're back! Don't ya miss us?" Kameha asked, grinning towards her reader. "It's been two years since we wrote the first chapter of the orignal, eh?"

Karika pushes Kameha away, "You know, they're **our** readers dummy! Due to Fanfiction's rule about no keyboard formatting... We're bring out the newest, revised, new scenarios and a great blast that will make you FORGET that the old version. Plus, who said the original was better? Plus, new with NEWLY REVISED SCENES! New Footage!"

The older cousin held up two thumbs, "I'd like to thank all of the old reviewers and hope you keep updated on this."

"Now, let's go kick digital butt! Oh yes, we don't own Digimon Tamer or Frontier, or anything in this chapter..." She smirked and kicked Kameha's butt.

* * *

**Summary:** Takato and Ruki are best friends as well as Takuya and Izumi. Takato is also friends with Takuya and vice versa but only the two young ladies despise each other. Takato and Takuya decided that the girls have to get along with each other some how. The only thing that came to the boys mind would be a VACATION!

* * *

**At The Makino's residence  
**  
"Please Ruki? It would be a great vacation and it would be really really fun if we all came along!" The young boy pleaded. It was hard enough to convince the short-tempered girl, but he tried anyway. 

"No way! Not while Baka Fashion Freak is going!" She yelled.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"What part of NO don't you understand?"

"Uhh... Both letters?"

"Argh!!!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine! If you don't, I'll kill myself!!!" Takato dramatically stabs himself with an eraser and falls slowly to the ground.

"You make the worst actor Takato..." Ruki commented.

The boy got back up and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes." She replied.

"HA! You said yes!!!" Takato screamed for joy.

"What? No I didn't!"

Out of nowhere, Takato pulled out his tape recorder. His digit pushed the play button and it played.

"Please?" From his begging.

"Yes." Was her answer to the worst actor.

"YES!" Takato danced around and got hit with the tape recorder. A THUMP was heard before he completely fell to the ground.

"Fine, Takato but only this once!"

"Thank Kami!" He said as he kissed the top of Ruki's shoes.

"Uhh... Goggle head... I haven't washed them for a while... And I stepped on some poop this morning."

A long silence occurred, until Takato got up and rushed directly to the bathroom.

Ruki snickered as she watched the scene. "Sucker..."

**Meanwhile... At The Orimoto's Residence**

"Please! It would be so exciting, with me, you and the whole shebang!" Takuya waved his hands to show a big huge explosion.

"What kind of shebang? As in the one that explodes? COOL! Does that mean we can explode Miss too good at playing digimon cards?!?! Wait... I'm not going if SHE'S going..." She pouted.

"Please, I'll beg you until you say yes, please Izumi, won't you go just once." Takuya said as he gave her the puppy look. His lower lip wavered to show some sadness in them.

She rolled her eyes. Izumi can't resist having her boyfriend begging her like that and sighed as she was defeated. "Fine... But only under one condition!"

"And that would be?" Takuya asked as was getting ready to jump for joy.

"Give me $5000; I just spent the last $1000 on clothes last week." Izumi said as she emptied out her already bare wallet.

His jaw dropped, "But that would mean I'd be in debt for the trip too! You can't!"

Izumi, already grabbing his credit card, smiled at him. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Yippee vacation..." He cheered as his voice became monotone. At the sound of this, Izumi gave him a peck on the cheek. His tone dramatically changed, "YIPEE VACATION, HERE WE COME!!!"  
**  
The Next Day  
**  
Ruki Makino sighed and picked up her luggage. 'I can't believe what I've got myself into this...' She enters the spinning door and sees Izumi, Takuya and Takato standing, waiting for their flight to call them. "Hello, Goggle head, Goggle head 2 and Miss Fashion Freak" She greeted.

Izumi lowered her eyes and glared at the Digimon queen. "Argh!! You little Miss too good at playing Digimon cards when I arrived there, I'm going to scare the heck out of you."

"Really now?" Ruki asked sarcastically. "You scare me? Pathetic! You should be scare of me!"

"Let's just wait and see!" Izumi replied.

"Well, this vacation will probably work right?" Takato said as he glanced over to his buddy. Takuya gave him the all too famous Yeah-right... you've- got-the-stupidest-plans face.

He glanced over to the two girls. "Will guys ever be friends, chatting happily, instead of fighting all the time like their enemies?"

"We ARE enemies!" The two of them replied, sending glares at each other.

"Ok...Ok... I'll just stay out of your businesses!" Takuya said as he backed away. 'What I thinking we are here to get them together?!' The boy sighed and remembered the large amount of money to be owed soon and his already empty wallet that only was spared the bank card in which also didn't have any money. 'My wallet...'

_Plane 43 will be departing in 10 minutes. Attention all passengers, plane 43 will be departing in 10 minutes. _

"That's our cue!!!" Takato yelled as he dragged Takuya towards the doorway.

"Tickets please!" The security person said, blocking the way to the plane.

Ruki and Izumi quickly dug out their tickets from their pocket and shoved it into the officer's mouth. "HERE!"

They took back their tickets by pulling back and accidentally pulled out the person's teeth in the process. Not even noticing, the two rivals dashed into the plane while the officer stood looking dumbfounded until he shouted, "Hey!!! Gif me back mai teef!!!" (Hey!!! Give me back my teeth!!!)

Takato and Takuya glanced at each other and shrugged, passing by the officer and pretending that they did not know the 'strange' girls.

**On board the Kameha Express!** (Karika frowns and replaces Kameha with Karika.)

"Get out of my seat." Izumi said as she saw Ruki already sitting in the nearest-to-the-window seat.

"Let's see… Hmm… that's a really hard for me to answer that… I say… No." Izumi smiled as she leaned back against the seat and grinned.

The girl sent a glare to her rival as she plopped down on the seat beside her. Ruki didn't have to sit beside Izumi, but Takato really wanted to sit beside his best friend so she helped him a bit.

Izumi laughed and smirked at Ruki. "If you try anything stupid Makino, you'll be certain that I _will_ get you back for it!"

"Right…" Ruki said as she rolled her eyes, pretending nothing happened. In fact, she was going to use that genius brain of hers to devise a plan to take over the world! Actually, that would be Kameha's brain… Ruki was going to make Izumi beg for forgiveness soon…

"Hey Orimoto! Look over there!" Ruki pointed toward the window. "It's a bunny!"

Izumi turned her head, "Where!? I don't see anything!!!"

Ruki quickly swiped her hat. Izumi blinked and noticed the hat missing. "Give me back my hat!!!"

The other girl grinned, "I don't think so!" Quickly, she ran towards the bathroom of the plane. Izumi glared, "Takuya! Go get my hat right now!"

Takuya sighed and immediately ran to the unisex bathroom to retrieve Izumi's hat. As soon as he reached it, he opened the door, only to be shoved in the toilet bowl by Ruki who mistaken it as Izumi. She flushed it and Takuya's body flung from side to side!

"Ahhhh!!!"

Ruki blinked. It didn't sound like Izumi… She looked at the person she was torturing and it turned out to be Takuya... "Oh crap…" She quickly walked out of the bathroom and pretended she was no part of the toilet incident.

She could blame Izumi later… Right?

**After arriving to the destination**

"We made it!" Takuya screamed in excitement as he fell to his knees and kissed the cement floor. "Ground at last!"

Izumi kicked him, "Hey! So the floor gets a kiss but **not** me?! Jerk!!!"

"Curse that Orimoto…" Ruki muttered for the 100th time today.

Takato, on the other hand, was begging Takuya forgiveness. "I am sooo sorry! I didn't know that Ruki was going to do something like that! Actually I knew… but please forgive me!!!"

Takuya's head felt like it was going to explode as he pulled himself from the ground, "S'alright… It could have been worst…"

"Yeah… But how can it be alright if you have toilet phobia now!?" Takato pointed out. He had a good point.

The other boy shuddered, "Toilets… so much… plunging!!!" He hid himself in a corner as Takato sweatdropped.

"Uhh… Wait! Takuya! Not there! That's where they load the suitcases for the next trip!" Too late, Takuya was carried off with his physical shattered state.

"Holy crap on a stick!" Takato screamed, "Excuse me ladies!" With that, he dashed off to save his best friend.

Izumi and Ruki stared at the boy that was once there and exchanged evil schemish glances towards each other.

This was _only_ just the beginning.

* * *

**Extras: Rants**

Karika paced around the writer's room frantically as Kameha sat on the couch, her eyes fixed upon the Ruki plushie.

"Argh! I can't believe it! In the original, people always mention Kameha, good work, you're da bomb Kameha and ignore **me** because I'm a co-writer!"

"Yeah..." Kameha answered in a monotone voice.

"I mean, I'm real! I have my own fanfiction account and everything under the user name KarikaGatocalu, even though I don't write anymore... But nooo... Kameha gets **all** the credit!"

"Yeah..."

"I'm the one who writes most of it, thinks of most of it and what do I get?! **Nothing!**"

"Yeah..."

"Pisses me off sooo much... You can tell I'm pissed right?"

"Yeah..."

"You can understand how angry I feel right?"

"Yeah..."

"Grrr... This time they better include me or I will scrap this fanfic and we're **never **have to deal with this again!"

"Yeah..."

"This is stupid..."

"Yeah..."

"You're stupid..."

"Yeah..."

Karika raised an eyebrow and eyed her cousin carefully, "I'm **smart...**"

"Yeah..."

Smirking, Karika shouted, "I'm **cute**!"

"Yeah..."

"I'm 100 times better than my **mentally retarded cousin**!"

"Yeah... Wait... What?!" Kameha immediately snapped out of her dazed phase.

"Oh yeah! I know! I'm better than you! You even agreed!" Karika stuck out a tongue and laughed hysterically.

Kameha frowns, "How dare you..." and chases after Karika.

**Authors Note:** _If you wish to read the original version of The Hilarious Adventures of Ruki and Izumi, check out my bio for details! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
